1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to enhancing production of hydrocarbons from tight gas reservoirs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tight gas refers to “natural gas” produced from reservoirs having relatively low permeability. Tight gas can be trapped in sandstone or carbonate or shale formations, of which the low permeability and porosity impede the gas flow. In contrast to conventional gas formation that flow with relatively ease from drilled wells, the recovery of tight gas reservoirs can be uneconomical in many situations. The present disclosure is directed to well construction methods and systems that allow tight gas formations to be more economically produced.